


careful

by hiraeth_skz



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Ace character, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chuu is a baby, Comfort, Consent, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Lesbians, Oop, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and not sexual, as in very homosexual lesbians, because we’re gay here ladies, but its an accident, but they’re crossed, chuuves isn’t dead, don’t worry chuu is fine, fight me, give this a go, heavy emphasis on boundaries, identity crisis, idk im bad at tagging, no sexual shit, painfully consensual, platonic (?) kisses, religious use of “baby”, short sorry, slight non-con, yves is a good unnie, yves is whipped, yves makes sure she makes it up to her, yves messes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth_skz/pseuds/hiraeth_skz
Summary: Yves leaned back and pressed gentle kisses into Chuu's jaw, trailing over her soft skin from instinct. Again from instinct, her hand began to slide up under Chuu's shirt, barely grazing her ribs when Chuu said quietly-"Please stop."Yves immediately stepped back, shocked by her own actions, her world seeming to freeze for a harsh moment. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what my hands- I'm sorry baby, are you okay? I didn't mean to go that far, I'm sorry."Basically they’re gay, yves is whipped. Chuu is questioning where she stands on the ace-aro spectrum, and yves is scared to accept chuu’s proposition of a kiss. Everything works out in the end, it’s very cute, if not cringily so.(Also, I just wanted to add that rather than an exploration of romantic and sexual, this is between platonic and romantic :)
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	careful

**Author's Note:**

> PLS be kind. I’m scared to post my wlw works, this is the first one I ever did, I’m not all that proud of it but oh well- also cHuUvEs Is DeAd but oh well, I hope you enjoy. I’m sorry if this is bad.

"Unnie?" Chuu said, voice warped by nerves.  
"Mhm?" Yves looked up from her phone lazily, face contorting into concern seeing the pure, unfiltered anxiety burning in Chuu’s eyes.  
"Can we kiss?"  
Yves almost choked on her spit. She was shocked, to say the least, by the sound of the words alone. “Kiss” wasn’t a term used between the two. The term has much more intimate, romantic connotations than 뽀뽀 (ppo ppo), which refers to a light kiss, often between children, family, or friends. This alone is a good enough reason to validate Yves’ surprise, given who Chuu was in general… more on that later.  
"What-" Yves croaked.  
"Kiss, not like 뽀뽀 (ppo ppo), like…. Kiss?" Chuu asked slowly, confirming the meaning behind Yves’ concern.  
"Baby, aren't you aro?" Yves pointed out suspiciously, gaze darting between Chuu’s dark eyes for any glint of mischief or slyness that made an appearance, bobbing to the shiny surface of Chuu’s onyx irises (which, when pouting, did wonders in hiding her coy tricks).  
"No," Chuu shook her head.  
Yves raised her eyebrow. "Did I just dream that?" She asked, only half joking.  
Chuu huffed and set down her phone. "No, but I- I think I'm just ace. I'm fine with romantic and sensual shit, but sexy stuff is disgusting."  
Yves thought. "I would say yes, but I don't really know where the line between sensual and sexy is, and I'm not going to risk hurting you just to be able to kiss you."  
Chuu tilted her head. "I don't either, that's sort of why I'm asking. I asked you because I love you and I know that you wouldn't ever do anything to make me uncomfortable."  
"Yeah, not on purpose, but if you can't tell me exactly when I need to stop, it's dangerous," Yves complained.  
"Well, as long as you don't try and fuck me, I think we're good," Chuu said, giggling when Yves choked on her water. "Please? I just wanna try."  
Yves wiped the water that spilled down her chin from her jaw. "Are you sure you want to?"  
"Yes," Chuu said firmly. "It's consensual as long as you want to, but I won't make you either."  
"I- I'd be down." It was common knowledge that Yves was head over heels for the younger, and that Chuu was very confused but practically in love with Yves.  
Yves had been more or less in love with Chuu since the day she first saw the woman, her bouncy bangs, irresistible grin and rosy cheeks that brought out the galaxies hiding in her eyes drawing her in. The slight aegyo, even in her time off camera, had tipped Yves over the edge and made her swear to protect the woman from any injustice or the mildest chance of harm.  
Chuu had been captivated by Yves since that same day. Something about the older woman was mesmerising. Be it her flirtatious yes mature composure, witty tongue, or the elegant way her body moved on stage, Chuu’s jaw had dropped to the ground watching her practice. She’d grown to be thankful for the endless showering of affection that Yves had taken to giving her as well.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," Yves nodded. "But you have to tell me if I do something wrong."  
"I will, promise," Chuu said, standing up. She took Yves' hand and pulled her to her feet. "Fuck, I don't know how to kiss someone, you have to take the lead."  
Yves was not completely comfortable being the lead, scared she'd be too aggressive. Regardless, she stepped forward until Chuu backed into the wall behind her. She widened her eyes curiously, and Chuu nodded, a subliminal message of "yes, this is fine".  
Yves swallowed and gently cupped Chuu's face with her hand, drawing the girl close. She carefully connected their lips, Chuu's sliding perfectly against her own. Chuu's lip gloss was lemony. The younger girl quickly melted into Yves, so much for not knowing how to kiss someone. She took Yves' other hand, pulling it to rest on her waist. Yves' heart was racing. She was unsure, unsure whether Chuu had meant kiss as in quick smooch or more or less makeout, though the latter was the closest to the current situation.  
Chuu pulled away. "That was nice."  
"Was that it?" Yves asked maybe a little too sadly, lips tingling. She swore Chuu could hear her heart slamming against her ribs at a rapid pace, not that the latter could say any different for herself.  
Chuu smirked and stood on her toes, connecting the kiss again. She slid her tongue barely into Yves' mouth, surprising Yves more than she would've guessed. Chuu fell back onto her feet, Yves leaning down a bit to continue the kiss. Their eyes were fluttered softly shut. Yves leaned back and pressed gentle kisses into Chuu's jaw, trailing over her soft skin from instinct. Again from instinct, her hand began to slide up under Chuu's shirt, barely grazing her ribs when Chuu said quietly-  
"Please stop."  
Yves immediately stepped back, shocked by her own actions, her world seeming to freeze for a harsh moment. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what my hands- I'm sorry baby, are you okay? I didn't mean to go that far, I'm sorry."  
Chuu didn't look too affected. "I'm fine, it just felt a little wrong."  
Yves pulled Chuu into her arms. They'd both established that hugs, pet names, cuddles, and quick gentle kisses away from the lips were fine and good (despite not being the most platonic things ever), so she didn't have to worry.  
Chuu wrapped her arms thankfully around Yves' waist. "Thank you for stopping."  
"Of course baby, I'm so sorry I went too far," Yves swore, placing a kiss on the crown of Chuu's head. "I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time. If there is a next time, we don't have to do that ever again if you don't want to."  
Chuu nuzzled her head into the crook of Yves' neck warmly. "I liked that, kisses are nice. I don't think I'm aro. Thank you for being so gentle, I appreciate it."  
"Apart from my mess-up, was that alright?" Yves asked, rocking back and forth with Chuu wrapped snugly in her arms. "I need to know, I couldn't tell."  
"Even the hands weren't that bad, I'm alright, I promise, as long as you don't do it again," Chuu shrugged as she inhaled Yves' familiar cologne. She knew it was an accident, but she still needed to illustrate that it was unacceptable. "Don't do it again. But apart from that, I- I thought that was nice. Also, you're a good kisser. You're really soft and gentle, I like that."  
That was a relief to Yves. "Also, that doesn't mean we have to be anything either, alright? I don't want you to feel pressured to be my girlfriend or anything, we can just stay friends."  
That felt like a stab in Chuu's heart. "I don't want a label but I don’t wanna be just your friend. I don't want any pressure, I just wanna be your baby. But I know that isn't gonna work for you," she sighed. "Cause I'm ace and you're not."  
"Uh-uh, don't talk like that. I love you for more than your body. It's nice, but I don't need sex as long as you're happy. And no matter what that meant or what we mean," a smile burned into Yves' words. "If we're friends, if we're married, you're always my baby."  
"You mean all that?" Chuu whispered.  
Yves rubbed circles in Chuu's back. "Of course I mean it, I love you so much. I'm so, so sorry I went too far. I won't do it again, I'll be more careful, I'm sorry baby."  
"I know it wasn't on purpose so I'm not annoyed or anything. Also you immediately stopped after I asked. And to be clear, I'm fine with you touching my waist, sides, back, but I get uncomfortable around my chest." Chuu shut her eyes calmly, focusing on Yves' breathing. "But kisses are fine with me if they are with you."  
"Mhm, kiss- I like kisses," Yves said quietly. "You're so small, oh my god, I love you."  
"Love you too," Chuu mumbled shyly. "Can we- I liked that but it was a lot of… I dunno, a lot. Can we please do no more kiss kisses today? I need to think about that."  
"Of course baby. Is this too much? I'll let you go if you need, I'm sorry, I didn't even ask-" Yves tried.  
"No. This isn't too much, hugs aren't too much, this is nice," Chuu promised. “You don’t have to worry too much, normally you’re careful and gentle. And it’s nice. I’ll tell you if something is too much, I promise.” She let out a long, content sigh.  
“Alright,” Yves said, a bit unsure but trusting the younger with her life. “I love you, y’know that?”  
“I know,” Chuu breathed. “And I love you too, so much.”  
Chuu’s voice was so cute Yves thought she would cry. She kissed the top of Chuu’s head, rubbing her back as she knew the smaller of the two liked. The touch was equally apologetic and simply loving. Chuu was her life, her baby.

-fin-


End file.
